


Cars and Trains

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Prompto Argentum, Pre-Canon, Prompto Argentum Wears Glasses, cindy and prompto bffs forever, snail mail, younger cindy aurum, younger prompto argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: A work for an event but it got canceled so now I can share. A what if Cindy and Prompto met when they were younger.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Cars and Trains

Prompto sighs looking through the window of the Argentum’s car. It was a surprise trip sprung by his parents early that morning. He barely remembers hearing what they were talking about when he was waking up at 4am. His suitcase was already prepared, quickly getting dressed before he had even rubbed his eyes.

They usually weren’t so spontaneous but work must have called. He scrunches his nose, resting his head against the window of the car door. He’s not upset this time, really, he just wishes they could be going to Leide for something other than their work. He gave up on calling them mom and dad. Moms and dads were supposed to tuck you in bed, tell stories, spend time with you. All the Argentums seemed to do was the basics: feed, clothe, and shelter. They weren’t bad parents, just busy and forgetful sometimes.

“Prompto, don’t lean on the window,” says Mrs. Argentum. “I don’t want grease stains on the glass. This car already feels like it’s about to break,” she looks over at her husband raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Argentum sighs, “I know we need a new car, sweetie, but until we get that bonus it’ll have to wait. Prompto, are you excited about seeing Leide? First time out of Insomnia.”

Prompto shrugs before covering his mouth as he yawns, too tired to think of a good enough answer.

“Don’t worry, next time you can stay home and not have to worry about going on a trip with us. Your birthday is almost around the corner.” She turns around smiling at him, “You’ll be nine and can look after the house while we’re gone.”

Prompto frowns, “I...I don’t mind the trip, or waking up early-”

“It’s alright,” says Mr. Argentum. “You don’t have to pretend with us. Leide is a boring area and I’m sure you would rather be playing that game of yours. What is it again?”

Prompto mumbles, “Chocobo Racers...but I really like-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as the car swerves towards the right side of the road, bumping and bouncing as Mr. Argentum slams on the breaks.

The engine is still running, car at an angle on the side of the road. Mr. Argentum turns off the car, opening the driver’s side as he examines the damage. Finding a daggerquill jammed into the front of the right tire, Mr. Argentum lets out a string of curses. Mrs. Argentum dials for the nearest tow truck company in the area.

* * *

Prompto sits in a hard plastic chair just inside the garage lobby of the towing company. Mrs. Argentum is currently with her husband at the far end of the lobby talking with what looks like a mechanic. Prompto couldn’t hear them from where he sat, but he could only guess what they might be saying. Mrs. Argentum had her lips pulled back in a classic fake smile, while Mr. Argentum was silently fuming to the tip of his ears.

It wasn’t fun being broke down in an unknown area, but at least the car didn’t roll over and explode. That’s what happens in most video games anyway. Prompto sighed, starting to get bored of watching his parents talk to the older mechanic.

“Howdy,” says a young, hyper voice making Prompto jump in his seat. He turned towards the voice, seeing the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Her hair is cut short, with blonde curls barely contained under her backwards ball cap. She’s dressed in a bright orange shirt and overalls, covered in various pins and stains. Not to mention the steel toe climbing boots make her look, well Prompto isn’t sure why, but he feels his face heating up.

The girl smiles even brighter, showing off her missing incisor, “I said howdy! You don’t look like you’re from around ‘ere?” She asks, accent thick.

Prompto can only shake his head ‘no’, feeling his chin jiggle. The girl then sits by him, tilting her head. “You don’t talk too much, do ya?”

Prompto winces at the statement. “I…uh- Prompto. I mean, I’m Prompto,” he says in a rush, watching the girl giggle.

“Well I’m Cindy,” she says holding out her hand. Prompto awkwardly reaches out to shake hands, wondering why she even thought to approach him. She looks over his shoulder, seeing the two adults. “Oh you’re here cause of car trouble?”

Prompto nods again, “Yeah, Mister- I mean, my dad blew a tire.” he quickly corrects.

“Well there ain’t been nothing my Paw-Paw couldn’t fix! He’s teaching me how.” She says with a proud grin.

“O-oh, that’s so cool!” Prompto immediately looks down, ashamed at his outburst.

Cindy laughs, “You’d be the only one to think so,” she says, earning a confused look from Prompto. “Amon doesn’t think I have the stuff to be good at it.” She puts her hands on her waist and smiles brightly, “well I’m gonna show that slime I can do it! I ain’t ever seen him fix a car.”

“W-well, I think you’ll be a great mechanic…or uh- fixer of things? Maybe you can even do trains,” he suggests. “Like the new bullet train in Insomnia! It uses crystalized light energy to move-”

“You like trains too?” She interrupts excitedly.

Prompto flushes, nodding his head, “y-yeah they’re really cool.” He pushes his glasses up his nose. “No one thinks so, but they’re so fast and can get you anywhere in no time without using a car. That’s how we were supposed to travel but,” he fidgets, “d-dad wanted to drive.”

She snorts, “and now you have a flat tire too.”

Prompto smiles, “Yup, but at least it was a good thing...”

“How come?,” she asks.

“Well.. you’re easy to talk to and really nice,” he smiles shyly. “I don’t think I’m going to have much fun in Leide compared to here.” More than likely he would be left alone in the hotel room while his parents went to work. He could order room service when he got hungry, but it did get boring having no one to talk to. 

Cindy taps a finger to her chin, “well then we're gonna make it fun.” She walks over to the bullet board by the door, ripping off one of the hunt papers. She pulls out a pen from her back pocket of her overalls and writes on the back of the flyer. 

“You’re pretty nice yourself, Prompto and we gotta stay in touch don’t we?” Cindy says, earning a grin from Prompto as she hands him the flyer. “I got the shop number on there and a mail address. I don’t have a phone yet, Paw-Paw says it only causes trouble.” She says with a pout.

Prompto stares at the writing on the back of the flyer. “You…you want to stay in touch?”

Cindy laughs, “of course, hon! Ya gotta tell me more about them Insomnia trains if I’m going to be the best mechanic there ever was.” She says, striking a pose.

Prompto snorts, covering his mouth, “Ok, ok, you got a deal. Can I borrow your pen? Only fair I give you my number and stuff too.”

“You bet!” She laughs, handing him the pen.

Prompto smiles up at the girl, quickly writing down his info on the flyer before ripping it in half and handing it to Cindy. He can vaguely hear Mr. Argentum complaining about how long it is taking to fix the flat tire. Ignoring the noise, he starts talking to Cindy about the trains in Insomnia.

* * *

Prompto groans, laying on his back by the Regalia. This road trip was  _ so _ not going the way it was supposed to; they had to push the car all the way to the nearest gas station. Which ended up being over four miles away. It was brutal in this summer heat, and all he wanted to do at this moment was forget about his aching muscles.

“Better get up, Blondie,” Gladio grunts, pushing his hair back with a smirk as he sees a woman walking over to the busted Regalia.

Prompto sighs, managing to sit up despite his muscles protesting. Watching Gladio get into his signature wooing stance, which consists of pulling back his half jacket to the right for showcasing his washer board abs, is amusing enough to make up for it. 

“Well I’d be a pig in mud- Prompto, Is that you sugar?”

Prompto recognizes that voice, scrambling up as Gladio stares at him in confusion. They were in Hammerhead, of course he should’ve expected to run into her.

“Cindy,” he says, taking a quick look at her. “Whoa, are those the new skid-resistant boots you were talking about?”

Cindy grins as she lifts her leg up, showing off the new boots. “Sure are,” looking at the confused men stare at her from around the Regalia. “What in tarnation are you doing out in these parts, Prom? Was this the trip you mentioned- cause them demons are causing a ruckus ‘round here!”

Gladio interrupts before he can answer, “Hey, how do you two know each other?”

Cindy answers before Prompto can respond, “ain’t none of yer business is it? Now then, tell me what went wrong with this here car.” Ignoring the muscular man, as Prompto begins to explain the issue.

Gladio feels a pat on his back, “better luck next time.” snorts Noctis. Gladio looks over at Ignis for support, only seeing the advisor adjust his glasses and turn his attention back to the blondes talking excitedly about what adjustments can be made to the Regalia.

“What the hell just happened?”


End file.
